


Like an open wound

by FatimaAlegra, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: В какой-то момент Имс сказал себе: «Не влюбляйся в своего партнера». Но было слишком поздно. Он уже влюбился.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Like an open wound

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like an Open Wound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201640) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse). 



Это была любовь с первого испытании совместимости. Имс встретился взглядом с Артуром через тренировочные маты, заглядевшись на его мускулы и легкую грацию, и подумал: «Да. Это он».

Он уже предвидел, как они вместе будут пилотировать егеря, сражаясь с монстрами кайдзю, которые выбирались из разлома на дне океана. Они были бы идеально синхронизированы, а их ментальная связь сильна и устойчива. Они были дрифт-совместимы, Имс чувствовал это.

Все, что ему оставалось — доказать это.

Их испытание совместимости было танцем, а не боем. Они встречали каждый удар, разделяли каждое очко. В тот день они побили все рекорды. А потом они стали самыми смертоносными пилотами егеря в мире.

— Тридцать миссий, — комментирует Имс, пока они пристыковывают своего егеря, Пенни В Залог. — Нам стоит отпраздновать.

Артур проводит рукой по спутанным от шлема волосам.

— Я отпраздную, когда мы наконец закроем разлом.

— А до тех пор, — говорит Имс. — Я собираюсь отпраздновать этот рубеж алкоголем.

Артур качает головой.

— Ты не меняешься, Имс.

Он направляется к двери, когда Имс обнимает его за талию.

— Ты должен отпраздновать со мной, — бормочет он. — Ты, я, виски…

Артур посмеивается и с легкостью выскальзывает. Он уходит, не оглядываясь, как обычно.

А Имс смотрит на него и думает: «Может, в следующий раз». Как и всегда.

Дело в том, что Имс знает, что ему никогда не удавалось скрыть свои чувства. Между двумя пилотами не бывает секретов, особенно когда дрифт объединяет их разумы в единое целое в каждой миссии.

Но Артур никогда не признавал чувств Имса, как и сам Имс. Он просто смотрит, ждет. Надеется.

Недели превращаются в месяцы, а потом в годы. Они получают еще один звонок, входят в другой дрифт, убивают другого кайдзю. И все это время Имс ждет рядом с Артуром.

Артур никогда не говорит ни слова.


End file.
